Papa's Pancakeria Deluxe Edition!
Papa's Pancakeria Deluxe Edition! is a gameria that is a remake to Papa's Pancakeria. This game was released on 1/4/2017 created by 21EvanED155508. Sneak Peeks of Papa's Pancakeria Deluxe Edition! * 12/16/2016: Papa's Pancakeria Deluxe Edition is Revealed! * 12/18/2016: Hegan and Orange Blossom are the new chefs along with Cooper and Prudence! * 12/20/2016: New Holiday! * 12/25/2016: this time, we have now CGS * 1/1/2017: Papa's Pancakeria Deluxe Edition! will be released on 4th of January! * 1/4/2017: Papa's Pancakeria Deluxe Edition! is released! Customers * Peggy (Tutorial) * Taylor (Tutorial) * Tony (Tutorial) * Sasha (Time) * Wylan B (Time) * Veloster (Random) * Dudley Puppy (Random) * Akari (Time) * Flora (Random) * Hugo (Time) * Deano (Time) * Radlynn (Time) * Lightning McQueen (Day 2) (Unlocked with Raspberry Mix) * Rico (Rank 2) (Unlocked with Chocolate Chips) * Doan (Rank 3 (Unlocked with Mint Syrup and Chocolate Batter) * Nick (Rank 4) (Unlocked with Chocolate Syrup) * Timm (Rank 5) (Unlocked with Bananas and Blackberries) Halloween (Ranks 6-25) * Willow (Rank 6) (Unlocked with Tarantula Batter, & Shadowberries) * Daphne (Rank 7) (Unlocked with Cherry Syrup, Cranberry Juice and Gummy Onions) * Rapunzel (Rank 8) (Unlocked with Blueberry and Shadowberry Mixes) * Rodger (Rank 9) (Unlocked with Peanut Butter Syrup) * Alaska (Rank 10) (Unlocked with Scream Cream & Midnight Brew Tea) * Martin (Rank 11) (Unlocked with Blueberry Batter) * Scooby Doo (Rank 12) (Unlocked with Bacon Mix) * Shaggy (Rank 13) (Unlocked with Key Lime Syrup) * Whiff (Rank 14) (Unlocked with Nutty Butter Cups) * Kristoff (NEW) (Rank 15) (Unlocked with Cinnamon) * Wylan B (Rank 16) (Unlocked with Wildberry Derps) * Fred (Rank 17) (Unlocked with French Toast) * Wendy (Rank 18) (Unlocked with Crepes) * Elle (Rank 19) (Unlocked with Huckleberry Syrup) * Keswick (Rank 20) (Unlocked with Honey) * Yui (Rank 21) (Unlocked with Basil Leave Mix) * Yippy (Rank 22) (Unlocked with Candy Corn) * Emmelette (Rank 23) (Unlocked with Pineapple Mix) * Chuck (Rank 24) (Unlocked with Pineapple Slices and Blackberry Bark) * Velma (Rank 25) (Unlocked with Peanut Butter Syrup, Orange Juice and Waffles) Thanksgiving (Ranks 26-39) * Sienna (Rank 26) (Unlocked with Harvest Leave Cookies, Pumpkin Spiced Coffee and Pumpkin Batter) * Bertha (Rank 27) (Unlocked with Pumpkin Spice Whip) * Pinch Hitwell (Rank 28) (Unlocked with Buttered Pecan Syrup) * Elle (Rank 29) (Unlocked with Huckleberry Syrup and Cocoa) * Marina (Rank 30) (Unlocked with Red Raspberry Mix and Wildberry Derps) * Gabriela Skory (Rank 31) * Ice Cube (Rank 32) * Anthony Espindola (Rank 33) * Yippy (Rank 34) * Dice (Rank 35) (Unlocked with Pear Mix) * James (Rank 36) (Unlocked with Bacon Mix) * Apollo (Rank 37) (Unlocked with Purple Burple Syrup, Hazelnut Coffee and Pumpkin Spiced Tea) * Hazel (Rank 38) (Unlocked with Passionfruit Juice) * Hanleen (Rank 39) Christmas (Ranks 40-50) * Santa (Rank 40) (Unlocked with Peppermint Batter, Candy Cane Syrup and Cranberries) * Britany Doghouse (Rank 41) * Belle (NEW) (Rank 41) (Unlocked with Gingerbread Men) * Beast (NEW) (Rank 42) (Unlocked with Mangos) * Tina Russo (Rank 43) (Unlocked with Marshmallow Mix) * Fauna (Rank 44) (Unlocked with Festive Syrup and Mint Shavings) * Cogsworth (NEW) (Rank 45) * Lumière (NEW) (Rank 46) * Mrs. Potts (NEW) (Rank 47) (Unlocked with Raspberry Tea) * Chip (NEW) (Rank 48) (Unlocked with Ginger Tea) * Elsa (Rank 49) (Unlocked with Peppermint Milk) * Anna (Rank 50) (Unlocked with Vanilla Syrup) New Year (Ranks 51-64) * Xolo (Rank 51) (Unlocked with Tutti Frutti Mix and Rainbow Batter) * Xavier (Rank 52) (Unlocked with Tutti Frutti Tea) * Blueberry Muffin (Rank 53) (Unlocked with Flavor X Syrup and Rainbow Cream) * Big Pauly (Rank 54) * Scooter (Rank 55) * Yogi Bear (Rank 56) * Cindy Bear (Rank 57) * Ivy (Rank 58) (Unlocked with Strawberry Batter) * Danica (Rank 59) * Chicken Little (Rank 60) * Mayor Mallow (Rank 61) * Sharona (Rank 62) * Morgan (Rank 63) * Chuck (Rank 64) Sodafest (Ranks 65-72) * Fire Duck (Rank 65) (Unlocked with Cola Candy Mix and Diet Fizzo Batter) * Lance (Rank 66) (Unlocked with Hyper Green Tea) * Cherrisa (Rank 67) * Wylan B (Rank 68) * Janana (Rank 69) * Whiff (Rank 70) * Duke Gotcha (Rank 71) * Steven (Rank 72) St Paddy's Day (Ranks 73-81) * Georgito (Rank 73) * Vincent (Rank 74) * Elle (Rank 75) * Mary (Rank 76) * Amy (KCP) (Rank 77) Ingredients Pancake Batters * Regular (start) * Chocolate (Unlocked with Doan on Rank 3) * Blueberry (Unlocked with Martin on Rank 11) * Strawberry (Unlocked with Ivy on Rank 58) * Banana (Unlocked with Belle on Rank 41) * Cherry (Unlocked with Bill Cipher on Rank 52) * Pineapple (Unlocked with Chuck on Rank 64) Mixes * Blueberry Mix (start) * Chocolate Chips (start) * Raspberry (Unlocked with Lightning McQueen on Day 2) * Bacon (Unlocked with James) * Pecan (Unlocked with Whiff, on Rank 70) Specials Stickers Trivia * Sodafest replaces Valentine's Day. HeganOrangeBlossom.png Papa's Pancakeria.png CG day 1.png FanmadePancakeria.png AngryJasminePancakeriaDE.png Category:Gameria Category:Fan Games Category:Fan games Category:Papa Louie Fanon Wiki Games Category:2017 Games Category:Games Category:Desktop Games Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Deluxe Edition!